A Legacy of Demons
by Telekenetic Mind Freak
Summary: The Star Fox team in the Feudal Era! JAPAN! see what happens when Inuyasha meets Star Fox
1. Chapter 1

A Legacy of Demons

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox or Inuyasha… I do however own Nagakoru my OC_

The Prologue

_The Star Fox team is on the Great Fox… waiting for Slippy to unveil his latest invention  
_"How long is this gonna take Slips?" Fox mumbles.

"Just be patient Fox I'm almost done!" Slippy replied.

"And you just had to wake us up this early to try this out?" Falco asked, aggravated.

Angrily Slippy yells "YES I HAD TOO! THIS IS THE GREATEST INVENTION EVER!!!"

"OK! OK! You don't have to bite my head off Slips!" Falco replied slightly scared.

"It's finished!" Slippy exclaimed with excitement.

"Finally…" Falco mumbled under his breath.

"What does it do?" Fox asked, curious.

"Let's start it up and you'll see" Slippy replied

XXX

_Meanwhile in the Feudal Era, Japan._

"Inuyasha, shouldn't we be looking for more Crystal shards?" Kagome asks

"Not yet Kagome Miroku said he had a vision and thinks we should wait for something big to happen." Inuyasha replied.

Miroku overhearing they're conversation from where he is sitting walks over and says, "Yes Kagome that is why we are waiting here…"

"But…" suddenly Kagome is cut off by Miroku

" I sense something is about to happen… get down!"

_A large ball of light starts to form in the middle of the clearing it grows brighter and brighter until it disperses then in its place there stood a pod… the door opens and out walks the StarFox team, Slippy, Fox, Falco, and Krystal, followed by Katt and Bill_.

"What are those things?" Kagome asks surprised.

"Those things must be what my vision was about!" Miroku replied in shock.

"Let's get 'em." the ever cocky Inuyasha says

"Stop!" Nagakoru shouts at Inuyasha " we must not attack, let's see what these creatures want first…"

"Where were you?" Kagome asks Nagakoru.

"I was in town buying supplies." He replies, "Now let's see why these creatures are here…"

_A/N: Cliffie in the Prologue! HA HA HOO HOO HOO anyways I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible… please review I need to know how much people wanna see a crossover between Inuyasha and Star Fox… lol see ya! And click the little button below yes good reviewer…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled through his clenched fangs._

_The Starfox crew all turned their heads in confusion at the strange language the creatures in front of them were speaking, Fox turned to Slippy._

"_Slips, do you have a way to translate this language?" Fox inquired._

"_Yessir, just a second." Slippy procures a package of earbuds and gives one to each crew member, and also what looks like a stick of gum._

"_what's the gum for?"_

"_it should translate what we say to their language." Slippy replied. The entire crew put in the devices._

"_I said, what are you THINGS doing here?" Inuyasha growled with much more anger now._

"_What my friend here is trying to say is, who are you, and how did you get here?" Nagakoru asked in a much more pleasant tone, although just as tense as everyone else._

_Fox stepped forward. "I am Fox McCloud, and this is my crew," he gestures to his friends, "we came here by means of my friend Slippy's invention, we do not mean any harm."_

"_You are the strangest looking demons I have ever seen." Shippo observed from the back._

"_Demons?" Fox said, as if the word was strange to him. " we are not demons, we are Cornerians, from the lylat system."_

"_The who from where?" Kagome asked. "Wait, I've heard of you guys… in my time, you are Star Fox! But you guys are just a video game!"_

"_A what? What's a video game?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Forget it." Kagome muttered. But Inuyasha continued to badger her._

"_We have a video game?" Falco and Bill said in unison, both excited at the prospect._

"_Uuuhh guys, we have a problem!" Slippy yells at the Star Fox crew from the pod. "We have no power source to get back, we'll have to find something to power it… some type of power source, I have a sensor here that should show us an energy signature compatible with the machine."_

_Slippy walked around with the sensor, trying to find some type of power source, he got a reading and walked toward the source, which led him to Kagome's back pack, the signature was coming from the shards._

"_Ah ha!" Slippy exclaimed, "This source of power is compatible, but there isn't enough here, we would need at least 7 more of these shards! There's only 3 here!"_

"_What a useful device." Miroku pondered on this, and turning to the rest of their group, "They could help us guys, they could help us track down the remaining shards… and in turn, we could let them use them to get home!_

_Everybody pondered on this._

_**A/N: I hate hate hate myself for this, for taking so long in the first place, and then for the suckishness of this story, I hope I didn't disappoint! Love all my readers and reviewers, please, give me some constructive criticism!**_


End file.
